Finding out
by TwistedButPure
Summary: This story was originally by sHE'S brOKen, but i took over for her when she removed it.   Trix has a serious injury and when she wakes in the hospital, everything is different. she's not sure whats going on, or what happened, but shes going to FIND OUT.


_**I took over this story from **_sHE'S brOKen. _**I PM'd her and she told me she didn't have time to complete it so she got rid of it. i volunteered to take over so it might be a little ****different. I'm new to fanfic but I liked her idea, so bear with me huh?**** AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO... ENJOY. ;)**_

Trixie shut the door to the clubhouse on her way out, her jacket slung over her shoulder. The air was warm, but as it was only the middle of spring, it still had some of winters bite in it. She was about to begin the walk home when she heard something in the bushes near the clubhouse. She turned around slowly and made her way over to the neatly clipped bushes and heard it again- they rustled. Dropping her jacket, Trixie peered into the plant and saw nothing. She was going to keep looking for the source of the noise when she remembered Jim's words._ 'You left your jacket? Well Trix I'm kinda busy, but I'll get it for you later.'_ He had said. She had reassured him that she would be fine on her own; she'd just run back and get it herself. Gleeps, she wasn't a little kid anymore. The rest of the bobwhites were over at crabapple farm, making burgers for tea. Jim and honey would be staying the night as Trixie's parents and little brother were spending the night in New York for her father's business trip and coming back the next day. Thinking that she had told Jim she would be back right away, Trixie reluctantly stopped looking into the bush and instead bent down to grab her jacket, which had managed to get tangled in the bush when she dropped it. She reached in to release it from its twiggy prison and then she felt a piercing pain. She cried out and looked to see what had bitten her, and there nestled in the lower branches of the bush lay a copperhead!

Trixie did the first thing that came to mind- she yanked her arm out of the bush and ran towards crabapple farm, cradling the bitten arm in her other hand. _Gleeps it hurt! It shouldn't feel this bad this fast, should it? _She thought. It felt as if someone had set a fire inside her veins. She ran panting and crying from the pain, and sped up when she caught sight of her home in the distance. Running as fast as she could Trixie didn't notice the rock lying in her path. As it caught her foot Trixie had enough time to yell out one word before her head hit the ground. "_**Jim!**_"

The bobwhites had assembled around the table. They were all about to dig in to the burgers when honey went "hey, where's Trixie?"  
>"she left her jacket at the clubhouse and went back to get it. She should be back in a few seconds." Jim said with a grin at his 'full-blooded adopted sister'.<br>"I assume this means we shall have to restrain ourselves from consuming the delectable substances prepared by the sweat of our brow until Jim's squaw returns?" mark said with a whine. At 17 years old he was the most ravenous of all the bobwhites, his hunger was renowned in their group.  
>"I swear mart, the only thing bigger than your stomach is your vocabulary!" Dan said with a chuckle, and almost all the rest of the teenagers laughed. Jim only stared at the door. Something didn't feel right to him, Trixie should be back by now. He stood and marched over to the window, looking for a sign of Trixie, but it was dark and he couldn't see more than a few meters away. He heard the laughing stop and Brian come up behind him.<br>"You OK Jim?"  
>"something doesn't feel right to me Brian. We should go check on Trixie" said Jim, still staring out into the darkness.<br>Brian was about to agree when they all heard it.  
>Floating out from the dark came Trixie's voice in a desperate cry; "<em><strong>Jim!<strong>_"  
>all of a sudden Jim was gone and Brian was marveling at the speed in which his best friend moved.<br>"He can't just go out there! You can't see anything! Mart, where are torches?" honey yelled as she saw Brian go to run after Jim. Realizing honey was right the bobwhites sprang into action, pulling on jackets and searching for torches.  
>"HURRY UP!" mart yelled. "THAT'S MY SISTER OUT THERE!"<p>

Jim took off. The second he heard her voice he knew something was wrong. Something was really wrong. He heard honey yell for the bobwhites to find torches but he didn't care, he just needed to find Trixie. He ran towards where her voice had came from, calling her name. "TRIXIE!" god, why did he let her go alone, she took trouble wherever she went, or trouble would find her. "TRIXIE! TRIXIE! ANSWER ME TRIXIE!" he called out.

There! He heard something.  
>Running toward the faint noise, he found Trixie slumped on the ground, with a nasty looking cut on her forehead and her arm all- "oh my god, Trixie!"<br>He could barely see but what he did see terrified him. Her arm was swollen and going a very nasty color.  
>He picked her up in his arms and carried the unconscious Trixie towards her house. He saw the others file out the door with torches and yelled "call the hospital! There's something wrong! Trixie's been-" He was cut off as Trixie regained consciousness and let lose a tortured scream.<br>Jim picked up the pace and ran into the house, past the others who were standing there, shocked. The only one who had moved was Brian who was already calling for an ambulance. He set Trixie on the couch and examined her, getting paler every time she cried out. Looking at her arm he saw his worst suspicions were correct. He found two small puncture marks on her forearm.  
>"She's struck her head, there's a nasty gash and-" Jim snatched the phone out of brains hand as he came in, pointing to the head wound. Brian understood and got up to see what he could do.<p>

"A snake bite, she's got a goddamn snake bite on her arm. Get down here NOW! Hurry, please god hurry!" he yelled into the phone before going back to Trixie. Sucking the venom out was pointless by now; Trixie would lose blood, and the person doing the sucking would more than likely become quite ill. Trixie was lucky that time with Bobby, but Doc. Ferris had reprimanded her soon afterwards, telling her she could have made herself sick.  
>"Hang on for me Trixie. Help's coming."<br>The rest of the bobwhites were gathered around where Trixie laid thrashing on the couch, all of their faces pale and the girls openly weeping. Trixie had stopped screaming and now her breath was coming in gasps. Jim held Trixie's hand, as Brian dressed the cut in her head.  
>Trixie's eyes fluttered open; they were bloodshot. "Jim?" she whispered hoarsely.<br>"I'm here Trix, just hold on, helps coming" he repeated, squeezing her hand.  
>She cried out again and then spoke. "Jim. I love you, you know that right?" she croaked out.<br>Jim felt tears drip down his cheeks. "I know. I love you too Trix, that's why you gotta hold on."  
>Brian stepped away from his sister after fixing up the cut on her head. She was running a crazy high fever. His head perked up at the sound of sirens in the distance.<br>"It hurts." She said loud enough for all the bobwhites to hear. They came closer, all crying, and praying that Trixie would be OK. "I love all you guys. But I want to go now. I'm-" she let out a hacking cough. "sorry." She trailed off and Jim felt Trixie's erratic pulse begin to slow.

"NO! NO! NO TRIXIE, hold on for me. Please Trixie!" Jim began to give her mouth to mouth.  
>The bobwhites looked on, all wanting to help, all being paralyzed by the fear of making things worse. The paramedic sprinted into the room and took one look at the situation before telling Jim to move. As the rest of the ambulance crew transported Trixie to the awaiting vehicle, and hooked her to their portable oxygen pump, this one jerked his thumb in the direction of the ambulance, "one goes with us. The rest of you can follow" he said before he strode out of the room. Jim looked at the bobwhites. They nodded. <em>Hold on for me Trixie. Please god, hold on for me. I'll give anything if you just stay alive. Just stay alive for me baby.<em>Jim thought as he climbed in next to Trixie.

The bobwhites piled into the car, the girls still sobbing.  
>As Dan pulled out, Mart let loose.<br>"It shouldn't be this bad! She shouldn't be this bad! She should be OK!" he shouted to no one in particular.  
>"I think," Brian said, his voice calm even though he wanted to rage right along with mart. "That she was allergic to whatever venom is in her system. It wouldn't have affected her so fast, or so violently otherwise. With the right anti-venom, she should be fine, but-" He cut himself off. There was no use having everyone as scared as he was.<br>"But what?" sniffled Honey. Brian knew something they didn't, and he needed to fess up.  
><em>Dammit! How do I say this without making them more upset?<em> Brian thought with a curse.  
>"The snake-bite, by itself, is treated easily enough. Her reaction to it would make it harder but she'd pull through. The head wound by itself, well, I could have fixed that, BUT… Together? The venom, coupled with the blow to the head? It makes things much, much harder to treat." He said, all the while silently begging them not to ask why.<br>"Why?"  
><em>Shit! <em>  
>"The brain is… a very complicated thing, and to put it as simply as possible… it may not be able to cope all that well with both attacks on her system at once." God, he sounded so cold. "Best case scenario, Trix will wake up with no recollection of the accidents… But the worst?" Brian trailed off.<br>"When she wakes up, she'll have no recollection of anything?" asked Di.  
>As they entered the hospital parking lot, Brian shook his head.<br>"Worst case scenario… she won't wake up."


End file.
